


Heaven and Hell

by JoWish97



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Alternate Universe- Supernatural, Angel!Kara, Badass Babes, Demon!Lena, F/F, Fallen Angels, Nephilim, Nephilim!Sam, SuperCorp, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire!Nia Nal, Werewolf, Werewolf!Alex, angel - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoWish97/pseuds/JoWish97
Summary: A fledgling vampire, a half demon, a werewolf, a nephilim, and an angel in hiding. All brought together through one unfortunate circumstance or another. Call it destiny, call it fate, but whatever you call it, know it was always meant to happen. Sure, they're quite the mix matched group of supernaturals, but they're also the only thing that stands between maintaining peace and hell on Earth.





	1. New Beginnings

Dead. Finally, the human stopped fighting and was now dead. She had definitely made a mess of things, that's for sure. Pretty sure a third of his meal ended up on the both of them. Though he wasn't complaining too much. It had been quite some time since a human put up a good fight. It had been fun.

He dropped her body to the ground. She was young, and something about young blood made it sweeter. Poor thing didn't know the dangers that lurked in the night. Good for him though. Humans were incredibly ignorant to believe his kind could exist. If only they knew the truth about the other dangers this world held. But then, where would the fun be in that? He took one last glance at the young woman, then he was gone.

It was cold, but strangely enough, the cold didn't bother her. Nia sat up, her muscles felt different. They felt stiff, but also like jello. Her ears were ringing and everything seemed to be amplified. In fact, all of her senses seemed to be cranked up to 12. She opened her eyes and quickly realized it was night, but she could see as if there were lights illuminating the dark alley.

She looked down at herself, blood soaked into her shirt. It hadn't been a dream. She was attacked by a, what she could only assume to be, a vampire. But she was alive? What was going on? Maybe she had fought him off and he left. But that wouldn't make sense.

"My my, it looks like you've had quite the night."

Nia's eyes shot up to a dark haired woman. She was dressed in jeans and a black leather jacket. She gave Nia a look, "You haven't the slightest clue what's happened, do you?"

Nia stood up slowly, "I- I'm not sure. It shouldn't be possible. Vampires don't exist. That's what they tell you. It's just some made up stories by people who don't know what they're talking about. But then- why would- there's so much blood. My blood. How am I even awake right now? I should go. Yeah. get some sleep and maybe see a doctor. Or maybe see a doctor first-"

"I wouldn't recommend seeing a human doctor. They wouldn't be able to tell you what's happened to you," the woman gave her a once over and took a breath, "I can help you though. It seems like someone should, considering you still haven't figured it out. Why don't you let me help you... sorry, what was your name?"

"N-Nia."

"Well, Nia, the vampire that fed from you obviously was careless. They must've left before double checking to see if you were dead or turned."

"Turned. Are you saying that I'm-"

"A vampire? Yes. Surely you've already noticed some changes since waking up."

"Well, yes, but-"

"You're a vampire now, Nia."

She shook her head, "No. That can't- I can't be a vampire. I just need to go home. Everything will be ok when I get some rest."

Nia tried to walk passed the woman, but was stopped by woman's hands on her shoulders, "Nia, I promise, you don't want to do that. Especially, not while you're still in your fledgling stage. You'll get hungry very fast. And I don't think you want to accidentally kill someone in a fit of hunger."

"I don't even know you. How do you expect me to trust-"

She was cut off by something caught in the wind. It softly blew through the alley and hit Nia like a tow truck. Her eyes snapped to behind the woman. There was a guy talking on the phone walking passed the opening of the alley. Her senses instantly trained onto him. He smelled great. She could see his pulse beating through the vein that traversed his neck, it was strong. His heartbeat rang though her ears. Her throat felt hot, almost scolding. Instincts took over and she went to go after him, but found herself slammed up against the wall of the building, "Nia, you need to calm down. You're feeling the need to feed. Focus on something else, anything."

She couldn't. Part of her was hearing what the woman was saying, but her body was fighting to get to the man who had escaped her sight, but her other senses still very much focused on him. She felt a sharp feeling in her mouth, she wanted to tear into his neck and- oh god... she WAS turned. That thought froze her. She didn't want to kill the man. She didn't want to feed on him. The fear of doing so made her body listen to her and she looked to the woman who had stopped her from feeding, "Help... please."

The woman's green eyes went soft, "It's ok. I know it's scary, but I'll help you through it, I promise."

The woman pulled back and held her hand out for Nia to take. She had an iron grip on Nia's hand, but it didn't hurt. Nia took a deep breath as they started walking, "So, what happens now?"

"Now, we go to my place. I've got a small stash of blood you can feed on, though I'll need to get more now with you around."

"Are you a vampire too?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid not. No, I'm a bit worse. But that doesn't mean I can't help you through this. My name is Lena, by the way."

"Lena... it's nice to meet you. Thank you for helping me."

Lena gave her a small smile and they continued walking. Nia knew that things had changed. And she wasn't sure exactly how she felt about that. Though, it wasn't as if she had much of a choice. There was no going back.


	2. Danvers

"Ouch! Shit, Kara, that was pure silver. You can't just be tossing the weapons around the armory without paying attention to who's around you," Alex groaned through clenched teeth as she grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled it out of her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even know you were in here," She walked up to her sister and put her hands up to hover over the wound, "Let me heal it quick."

A light faintly glowed from her hands and Alex relaxed as her wound healed. She let out a relaxed breath, "You have to be careful. And next time, check if anyone can see before you heal me. But I do appreciate you doing so."

Kara let out a sigh, "I'm fine, Alex. Plus, this is the DSO, someone with healing abilities isn't exactly unheard of."

Alex face palmed, "We are not calling ourselves the DSO. We aren't even a department of anything. We're really just a group of supernaturals trying to keep things under control. Whilst trying to keep our day jobs."

"My point is, everyone here thinks I'm a light mage. And light mages can use healing magic. So, we're good."

"And MY point is that not many light mages can heal as fast and efficiently as you. Just, please, be more careful."

Kara nodded. Her sister was right. Alex usually was. Still, Kara hated that she had to hide what she was, but she knew that if someone were to find out, it would end terribly. She was an angel. An unbound angel at that. And that was something that never happened. Most would see her as a threat or danger in one way or another.

Angels are bound to some duty or another before they are even born. But Kara wasn't. She was born at a very bad time. When the war between heaven and hell was at it's peak. Her parents had to go into hiding. She was never meant to be conceived, but she was. She was then born and her parents were not only afraid of being found by demons, but also any other angelic beings. They had given birth to an unbound angel. Unbound meant complete and utter free will. With no duty to keep her from crossing any lines. No reins for her abilities.

Zor-El and Alura were able to raise their daughter for 8 years, before they realized they'd have to return to the heavens. The war had finally calmed enough where hiding wasn't necessary. Which would've been great news if it hadn't been for the simple fact that they couldn't take their daughter with. If they had, not only would they be punished and most likely stripped of their wings, but their daughter would more than likely be killed. And they couldn't allow that to happen. And as the world seemed to give them no other choice, in walked Eliza Danvers.

Eliza and her family had been some of the very few people they interacted with. Eliza was soft and kind, a fun and loving woman. She knew what was happening when she arrived at their house unannounced. The Danvers woman gently let them know that she knew they were angels in hiding. And that she knew that since their daughter bore no angelic markings, that she was unbound. That surprised the two angels, not only had the woman known what they were, but knew enough about their ways to know about bondings and understand what Kara lacking a bond meant. After much discussion, they agreed to leave Kara with the Danvers.

Though she was only 8, Kara understood that what was happening was something big. Her parents had to leave and there was no other choice. And Eliza was to be her new mom. She was instructed my her parents, both old and new, that she must NEVER reveal what she is to anyone. The only people she could talk to about it was the three Danvers. Eliza, Jeremiah, and Alex.

Alex didn't quite take to Kara right away. But after some time, Alex and Kara became inseparable. Kara even helped her older sister through her first few shifts into her wolf form. She refused to leave Alex's side when she shifted. She knew enough to know that the first year after the first shift brought pain when a young wolf shifts forms. Alex was the first person Kara showed her wings to. The only person besides Eliza that had seen them.

But years have gone by since then and they made it to adulthood. Kara had gone through the years claiming to be a light mage. That way, if any accidents happened, she'd be able to have an excuse. As long as she didn't do anything too extreme, she was safe. Now they were here. Helping a ragtag group of supernatural beings of all sorts. Just trying to keep the supernatural world from spiraling into chaos like it had all those years ago.

Alex noticed Kara roll her shoulders and wince. She knew her sister well enough to know what this had meant. Kara needed to stretch her wings for a bit. She didn't have to do it often, but if she didn't, her muscles would become very stiff and painful. Much like she would if she didn't shift into her wolf form every now and again. Alex walked up next to her sister and spoke in a hushed tone, "Why don't we clean up here and take the night off?"

Kara gave her a confused look, "What? But I still haven't found the UV blades I was looking for. And-"

"Kara, it'll be fine. One night won't hurt anyone. Besides, we moved the UV blades into the other armory because Vasquez kept trying to juggle them and ended up hurting herself. And not to mention, you need to stretch. Come over to my place and we can both stretch our muscles in the basement."

Kara smiled at the thought of letting her wings out for a bit, "You make a convincing offer."

Alex gave her sister a light shove, "That's because I'm your big sister and use your weaknesses against you. Now, let's clean up fast. I really wanna stretch my legs."


	3. A Month Later

Nia hadn't told her yet. She kinda felt bad about that. Lena had been very kind and patient with her over the passed month. It's not that she didn't want to, it's that she kept chickening out for one reason or another. And she hadn't gotten any visions that involved Lena until last night, so it's not like she absolutely needed to. Still, she felt bad that she hadn't been completely honest.

But that was going to change. Right now was a perfect opportunity to talk to Lena. They were both relaxing in the living room while reading and listening to some artist Nia didn't know. But the background noise was welcome. She took a deep breath and set her book down. Her head turned to Lena, who had looked up to her then set her book down as well, "Is everything alright?"

"I've been lying. Well, not lying, but I haven't been completely open about something."

Lena gave a nod for her to continue.

"I'm psychic. My mother was an oracle and I guess I inherited her abilities. Before she died, she told be that I had to be careful who I told. I guess I just was holding onto her warning. But you've been so generous and kind to me and you don't deserve to have things hidden from you. An-"

"Nia, calm down," Lena stopped her rambling with a slight chuckle, "I had suspected something of the sort, but I knew it wasn't my place to bring it up. I figured if you were comfortable enough, you'd tell me."

"You're not mad?"

Lena walked over to kneel in front of Nia and took her hand, "No, I'm not mad. Quite the opposite. I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough to tell me. So, thank you, Nia."

Nia gave her hand a small squeeze, "Thank you for being so understanding about it. You know, for a high demon, you sure are nice."

Lena laughed, "Half. And for a vampire, I guess you aren't too bad of company to keep. Now come on," She stood up, pulling Nia with her, "Your eyes are starting to get a little too dark for my liking. It's time you got some food."

There was an extra spring in her step at the mention of food. She was really hungry. And didn't realize just how much until Lena mentioned it. The time she spent with Lena had been full of ups and downs. But at least now she could go out in public for a few hours without the need to drink someone dry, so there was that. A definite plus in her life. And she had gotten a hold of her newfound strength and speed. For the most part. though she did accidentally rip her bedroom door off its hinges last week. She had been excited to show Lena something. She was afraid the older woman would be mad, but Lena just laughed and reassured her that it was ok.

"So, any preference tonight," Lena asked as she opened the fridge.

"On blood, not really. On food, I'm kinda in a pasta mood. Weirdly enough."

Lena turned and tossed her a bottle of blood, "In that case, I'll start boiling the water."

Nia flashed her a smile, "I can start the sauce. Do you want alfredo or maybe a spaghetti sauce or?"

"Alfredo does sound a bit more enticing."

Nia opened the pantry, "Alfredo it is."

As she was searching for what she needed part of her vision from the night before flashed through her mind. She needed to tell Lena. After dinner. They could enjoy a good dinner without needing to worry about some woman she didn't know. But whoever she was, Lena knew her. And from the way Lena acted in her vision, she assumed Lena didn't like her at all.

They fell into a routine at some point and eventually dinner was made. But not without a slight mess. Because, despite the very serious exterior Lena held, she was playful to those she was comfortable with. And for some reason, she had found herself comfortable around the young vampire. Sure, it had only been a month since she found her freshly turned in the alley, but that hadn't mattered that much to her.

Nia had been broken for a while. Her world turned upside down. Lena tried her best to teach her all she could. It didn't help that Nia resembled a lost puppy for a while. But eventually they got to know each other. Be it through training or the studying that Lena made sure she did, there was the small talk in between. Lena learned that her favorite color is blue, favorite desserts are s'mores, and then there was the funny story of how she broke her nose during a kickball game when she was younger.

They had finally gotten through eating dinner and Nia felt her nerves again. It was time to tell Lena, "Hey, can we talk?"

Lena had finished rinsing their plates and sat back down at the table with Nia, "Is everything ok?"

"I'm not sure. I- part of why I told you about my psychic ability is because I had a vision last night that involved you."

Lena stiffened, "What happened?"

"There was other people in it. I couldn't make out any faces really. They were really distorted. There was maybe 2 or 3 of them. I'm not sure. But what I was able to see clearly was you standing in between them and an older woman."

"Were you able to see her face?"

Nia shook her head, "No, her back was to me. But I heard you call her name. You called her Lillian."

Glass shattered in Lena's hand the moment Lillian's name was muttered, "Damn it."

"Lena are you ok," Nia asked, her face full of worry.

Lena looked at the glass then to Nia, "No. Lillian never means anything good. She's pure evil. Nia, you have to promise me that if she comes around that you hide. If you can, leave."

"Who is she?"

Lena took a deep breath, "She's my mother. Step mother, technically. But she's the mother I grew up with."

"She's a demon too?"

"One of the absolute worst. She's cruel and powerful. I thought I was rid of her years ago. But if your vision is anything to go by, it appears that I'll be dealing with her yet again."

Nia hated seeing her like this. She knew that, while she would never admit it, Lena worries about a lot. She deems herself responsible for a lot. And maybe Lena has good reason for whatever all that is, but Nia wanted her to be in a better mood. Because Lena deserved to relax a bit. She reached over and brushed the glass into a pile and gently brushed off the glass on Lena's hand, "Come on. Let's go out. There's that supernatural night club you were telling me about. Let's go out!"

Lena raised an eyebrow at her, "You sure you're up for that?"

Nia shrugged, "Only one way to find out. Besides, you deserve a night out! I'm not taking no for an answer," She started to pull Lena towards the hallways to the bedrooms, "I'll be like 20 minutes. Now go get ready."

She let go of Lena and ran to her bedroom. Lena deserves to unwind a bit. They both did really. And tonight was going to be their night to relax. No training. No studying and lessons about the supernatural world. But two women going to unwind and have fun.


	4. Not So Lazy Night

It was loud and crowded. Not that they hadn't been here a thousand times before, but it always took Kara some getting used to every time they stepped foot in this place. She felt Alex squeeze her hand and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked over and gave her sister a smile as a thank you. Alex had always been able to read her like a book.

Tonight was a lazy patrol night. They wouldn't drink, not really. Alex would occasionally have one or two on these nights. But for the most part, they stuck to water. All they had to do was enjoy their night, whilst also trying to spot anything suspicious. And 9 times out of 10, everything went fine. Nothing to report. That's why she didn't mind going on these patrols with Alex.

Though she felt something different in the air tonight. She'd try to look around and spot something, but came up empty handed. Chalked it up to her nerves just being oddly on edge. At least, that's what she told herself.

"Damn," Alex muttered out.

But it didn't escape Kara's ears. She looked to her sister, "What? What happened?"

Alex shook her head, "Nothing. Just noticed a really nice pair of brown eyes. That's not even fair."

"Where," Kara asked as she looked around.

"She's out of sight already. I just wasn't expecting that. Totally unfair to have eyes like that."

"Alex..."

"What," She asked as her eyes met her sister's.

"You're a gay mess."

"Rude."

The thing about karma is that she really does come around to bite you in the ass. Or at least bite Kara. Because the moment she turned to look around again, her world froze. In walked a dark haired woman with bright green eyes walked in. Beside her was a younger woman who also had dark hair, but had dark brown eyes. Kara's focus on the green eyed woman was broken when she felt someone shove her. Some drunk vampire who wasn't paying attention. He turned to yell at Kara, but was stopped when Alex let out a low growl. He just put his hands up then disappeared into the crowd.

Kara and Alex both looked at each other and busted out laughing. Alex had a pretty intimidating growl. But Kara also knew that her bite was worse than her bark. She had seen how her sister fights. And Alex Danvers does NOT hold back.

Alex is also one of a handful of werewolves that can shift into a lycan form. Where most werewolves could change from human-like form to a large wolf-like form, Alex could also shift into a form that was referred to as lycan form. More wolf than human, but body structure closer to a human's. Hands that wielded deadly claws, head of a wolf, body covered in fur, and a tail that Alex somehow also managed to use to her advantage. Kara had been tripped and knocked down by in in many a sparring match with her sister.

Alex wiped a tear from her eye, "Oh, how that never gets old."

Kara mirrored her action, "Seeing you scare someone shitless while not even lifting a finger is a classic. I can only imagine if that vampire tried to challenge you."

Before Alex could respond, a new voice cut in, "Something tells me, He wouldn't last long."

Both Danvers women turned to the new voice. She had soft brown eyes and brown hair. Alex froze. Those were the same brown eyes from earlier. Kara also froze, but not because of her eyes. That feeling that she noticed in the air was emanating from this woman. The woman gave a small smile and stuck her hand out to Alex, "I'm Sam."

Alex's hand met hers, "Alex."

Kara hesitantly stuck her hand out, "Kara."

When Kara shook Sam's hand she felt something shoot through her. Something new, yet familiar. When she released her hand it tingled, as though it was buzzing from the other woman's energy. That definitely perked her interest. Who, and also what, was this new woman?

"So, you two together," Sam asks.

"What," Alex asked with a confused look.

"Sorry, it's most likely not my place to ask. I just noticed you two holding hands earlier. And you got pretty defensive when that bloodsucker ran into her."

Alex let out a small laugh, "Oh no. We aren't together. Kara's my sister."

"Good to know," Sam smiled and took a sip from her drink.

Their conversation was cut short by the loud sound of someone being thrown through one of the club speakers. The three women instantly went into a defensive mode. There in the middle of the club was a group of demons. _It had to be demons. So much for a lazy night, _Kara thought.

They had made it to the group. There was at least 8 of them. Not exactly the strongest of demons, but they weren't weak by any means. What caught her attention the most was the two women from earlier appeared to be what these demons were after.

"Nia, darling, you can't just start tossing people into things the moment plans go sideways. But thank you for trying to protect me," The green eyed woman spoke to the younger woman with a gentle voice. A voice that Kara was sure she'd never be able to get out of her head.

"He tried to grab you. I was trying to teach some manners, that's all," The younger one, Nia, replied with a smirk.

One of the demons' arms lit up in flames and he took a step towards the two, "You're coming with us, Lena. With or without your pet. Lillian demands your presence."

The two brunettes share a look and the older woman, Lena, seems to get very agitated at the mention of that name. Kara couldn't remember where from, but she knows she'd heard that name before. Lillian. Why did it sound familiar?

Alex had heard enough. She sprung into action and tackled one of the demons and pulled out a blessed knife and killed him. The demon turned to ash and the others turned to Alex. Kara watched as her sister's eyes changed into a shining amber, Alex wasn't fooling around. Her game face was on.

"Wow. That's more attractive than it should be," Kara heard Sam say.

"Um.."

Sam shook her head, "Right. Fight now, appreciate later."

The two jumped into the fight along with the two brunettes. Kara knew she couldn't use her full strength, but damn did she really want to. She didn't hate demons, she just hated the trouble that they seemed to cause. But there were good, nice demons she had met. Though they were few and far between. As she went to punch one demon, another tackled her from behind.

"Kara!"

She had heard her sister yell her name, but a quick glance over she noticed Alex couldn't get to her. But she didn't need to either. The weight of the demon was suddenly gone in a flutter of ashes.

"Here," a hand reached out to help her. She grabbed it and was brought eye to eye with Lena. Both women seemed stuck for a moment before a body slammed into them.

"Ouch," Nia had been tossed in their direction, "Sorry guys."

The three of them got up just as the last demon was defeated. Sam had ripped off his head. Everyone was watching them. They were catching their breaths when Lena spoke up, "Come on. If we don't leave now, this place will be full of them."

Nia followed Lena, but paused when she realized the others weren't following. She turned to the three women, "Are you coming?"

Kara looked at her sister then to Sam, "Y-yeah. We're coming."

They'd talk about it later. But for now, following these two seemed like the best way to get answers.


	5. Coming Together

They made it to Lena's house. Kara felt the protection wards before she even crossed them. They were strong. And if Lena was the one who put them up, she was stronger than Kara initially thought. As if the woman didn't capture her interest enough. They made it in and all were now standing in Lena's living room.

Lena and Nia stood next to each other. Lena standing slightly in front of Nia, protectively. She felt the strength that the three women held when they passed through her protection wards and she wasn't going to take any chances. After some silence, she speaks up, "I guess a thank you is needed. So, thank you three for helping. You definitely helped take care of that quicker than what if could've been. My name is Lena. This is Nia."

"I'm Kara."

"Alex."

"Sam."

"I am curious, not many people would just jump into a fight like that. Even fewer would fight as well as you three did. What made you jump in like you did?"

Alex shrugged, "It's kind of what we do. Well, what Kara and I do. We had literally just met Sam. So, I don't know much there. No offense."

Sam laughs, "None taken. Let's just say I have some experience dealing with annoying demons."

"Well, I also need to apologize. Since you've actively interfered with her plans, I can almost guarantee that Lillian will be on the look out for you as well. This place is one of the few places safe from her and those aligned with her. There are a few spare bedrooms that you're more than able to use."

"If I could, you said Lillian was the one after you? As in Lillian Luthor, the high demon mistress of Lionel Luthor. Mother to the infamous Lex Luthor," Alex asked.

Lena sighed and nodded.

"You're Lena Luthor," Sam said indifferently, "Lionel's daughter, but not Lillian's. Why would your crazy step mother be after you?"

Lena shrugged, "I'll let you know when I figure it out. Look, Lillian can't be underestimated. I understand if you find yourselves wanted to get as far from me as possible, but any help you offer would be more than welcome. I mean, sure, I'm the daughter of a high demon and Nia is a pretty well off vampire, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that our luck would eventually run out."

Sam straightened up, "Well, I've always been a drifter of sorts. But if that offer of a place to stay stands, I'll help in any way I can. Besides, If I can piss off Lillian, that'd just be a plus."

Lena smiled gratefully at her, "Of course it stands. Thank you, Sam."

"And if I'm here, I may as well make you all aware of what I am."

Kara instantly perked up, but tried to hide her interest.

"I'm a Nephilim."

The room went quiet. _Of course! That's why her energy felt familiar. She's part angel, _Kara's thoughts flew through her head.

"Oh wow," Nia spoke, a little stunned.

Infact, everyone was a bit stunned. Nephilim weren't common at all. Maybe half a dozen every couple of hundred years. Their existence was heavily frowned upon and precautions were taken to make sure they wouldn't exist. Angels were pretty strict about only having relationships with other angels. And most certainly not reproducing with other species.

Maybe it was a little extreme the lengths they went to, but they were immensely powerful beings. Mixing blood with other species could cause issues. Not to mention their angelic abilities couldn't be held to a bond and kept under control. Though, once a nephilim is conceived, it's life is in danger simply because their existence is seen as too much of a risk to the world.

These were things that Sam knew all too well. She had let it slip to the wrong person that she was a nephilim when she was only 6 and she found herself being kidnapped that night. Thankfully her father was able to stop the men who took her. That was the first time she saw a dead body. Three of them actually. Her father had killed them all. Out of anger for taking his only child and out of protection. If they had survived, there was no doubt they'd spread the news about Sam. She learned a hard lesson that night. And she hadn't ever told anyone else ever again. Until now.

Alex broke the silence, "You should be careful who you tell that to."

Sam got tense and her eyes shot to Alex, "You don't think I know that? Of course I know I have to be careful. But for some forsaken reason, I feel like I can trust everyone here. I take my instincts very seriously. And I have a sixth sense for these kind of things. Lastly, if we're going up against what I think we are, a bit of heavenly power might not be so bad."

Alex nodded, "You're right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come across like a treat or to insinuate that you're stupid for admitting what you are. But to follow that, I'll also take you up on that offer," She turned to Lena, "You'll not only have a nephilim, but a werewolf on your side as well."

"And a light mage," Kara spoke up, "Maybe I'm not as cool as the other two, but I can hold my own."

Lena seemed to visibly relax as everyone agreed to help, "Thank you. All of you."

Nia stretched then cracked her neck, "Well, so much for a relaxing night. Come on, I'll show you guys to your rooms."

Lena watched as the others left. Lillian had thrown her for a loop. What could she possibly want? Lena had left her behind years ago. Why now? What was she up to? Her eyes met Kara's as she walked out of the room. That was another thing. Kara had said she was a light mage. But Lena felt it when the blonde had walked through her wards. Either Kara was an extremely powerful mage... or she wasn't a mage at all. And as much as Lena hated being lied to, she knew that if Kara wanted to tell her, she would. For now Lena needed a shower. Being covered in the ashes of multiple demons was not only bothersome, but she also reeked of hellfire. And that was an all too familiar smell that she didn't want sticking on her any longer. Tomorrow they'd figure some sort of game plan. But for now, a shower. She breathed in the smell again. Yeah, for now, she'd just worry about a shower.


	6. New Day

Kara woke up early morning. She always had. Everyday just before the sun painted the skies in a multicolor sea. Last night had changed a lot. But even she wasn’t aware of just how much. The knowledge she had of Lillian was miniscule. She knew that Lillian played a hand in creating the chaos that forced her parents and many other angels into hiding all those years ago. That she was strong and her ways were dark and wicked and merciless. The possibility of taking her on face to face was concerning, but she knew that if it came to that, her and the others would try their hardest.

She stretched as she stood up. Her back was stiff, but it was bearable. Her wings wanted out. Then again, when didn’t they? Her daydreams would often consist of her being able to be open about what she was. To walk out in the world without having to keep her wings hidden in a cage. What would it be like? To be free. It must be nice.

She put on a sweatshirt that Nia had loaned her along with the pair of sweatpants she had on. The vampire insisted that comfort above all else was most important. Kara agreed and thanked her. She made her way out to the kitchen, surprised to find the young vampire sitting at the counter drinking a bottle of red fluid. Blood.

Nia gave her a tired smile, “Good morning.”

“Good morning. Have you gotten any sleep?”

Nia let out a small laugh, “No. Sleeping at night doesn’t really go along with my internal clock.”

“Right,” Kara said as she shook her head at herself, “Vampire time. Sorry.”

“It happens. I’m still getting used to it, myself.”

Kara tilted her head, “Still getting used to it?”

“Yeah, I’ve only been a vampire for about a month. It’s actually how I met Lena. She found me when I first woke up after being turned.”

“The vampire that turned you didn’t stick around for you to wake up?”

“No. He had assumed I just died. I woke up, covered in blood. Scared as hell. But by some stroke of luck, Lena stumbled upon me. Realized I had no clue that I had turned. And took me in.”

“That was nice of her.”

“It was. I owe a lot to her. She taught me how to control my hunger. I’m still working on it, but I can go out in public for a decent amount of time before I start to lose control. She’s helped me control everything else that came with the change as well. I can’t even imagine where I’d be if she hadn’t found me.”

“She’s kinda the opposite of what one assumes a demon should be. But then again, we can’t judge someone on something they can’t control. From what I can tell, she’s a good person. And that’s what matters, right?”

“Exactly. And Lena’s an angel, honestly. Not that I’ve ever met one, but if anyone were to come close to being an angel without actually being one, it’d be her. She has a good heart. Anyways,” She stands and throws away her bottle, “It’s getting late. I should get some sleep. You two have fun.”

“Us two?”

Just was the words left her mouth, the sound of a door opening was heard down the hall. Nia just smiled and walked to her room. Kara moved to the big window by the table. There was enough light in the sky to cover everything in a pale blue. It was one of her favorite times of day. The promise whispered in the air of a new day. Maybe optimism was just part of her genetics, but she liked to think that with everyday came endless possibilities.

But just because she was optimistic, didn’t mean that she was as naïve as others thought her to be. She knew about the evil in the world. Just because she hoped for the best, didn’t mean that she ignored the worst. There was bad. A lot of it. She had seen more than her fair share of it. And even more so when she joined her sister at the DSO. So what if her sister refused to call it that and that the only person who used that name was Deimos. She wanted to be able to call it SOMETHING. Everyone was so hush about it, that they hadn’t even really come up with a name for it.

“You’re up early.”

Kara didn’t have to turn around to know who was in the room. That voice was new, yet recognizable anywhere. Though, it currently held a bit of grogginess to it. She must’ve just woken up.

“Yeah, I usually am. Good morning, by the way.”

Lena came and stood next to her, “Good morning to you as well. Did you sleep alright?”

Kara nodded, “I did.”

They stood in silence. Not one that usually is partnered with an awkward atmosphere. No, the air actually held a sense of calm. An angel and a demon. Who would have thought they would end up here? Partnered up against some threat that loomed over head.

“This time of day always holds a certain part of me,” Lena spoke softly.

“It’s my favorite. Something about the way everything is blanketed by the blue.”

“It caresses nearly everything with a gentle touch. Very much a stark contrast to what I grew up with.”

“I couldn’t even imagine.”

Lena let out a small breath, “Growing up around everything a nightmare can hold does have one thing. Not much scares me. I’m actually not sure if anything does. Not sure if that’s a good or a bad thing yet. Being a monster myself, I’m usually the one doing the scaring.”

Kara’s head turned to her, “You’re not a monster Lena.”

She let out a small laugh, “Aren’t I though?”

Their eyes met and time seemed to stop them right there. Lena noticed that Kara’s eyes seemed to glow in the blue light the sky was projecting. As if they could have appeared to be part of the sky itself. Just like the sky, Kara was untouchable. Regardless of what the mage had said, Lena was a monster. She knew it to be the truest thing about her. For now, she’d just appreciate the moment. Because peace was hard for her to find. And that’s what this moment brought.

But of course, moments are just that. Moments. And this one came to an end by the sound of a growl from outside. At first, Lena went into a defensive mode, but quickly relaxed when she saw it was Alex outside. From the looks of it, Sam must’ve pushed her down and was now laughing at the werewolf. Alex didn’t seem too amused. She shook her head and turned back to Kara, “So, are you hungry?”

Kara’s face seemed to light up at the thought of food, “You must know that food is one of the most important things in my life. And the answer to that question will always be yes.”

Lena laughed at the blonde mage, “Alright, let’s see if we can find something to feed all of us.”

Kara turned to the kitchen with enthusiasm, “You keep that up and you’ll find yourself becoming my best friend.”

Alex pushed herself off the ground. _Damn Nephilim._ She sent the brunette a glare. Which ultimately made her laugh even harder.

“Not funny,” Alex grumbles.

“Oh come on. It was funny. I figured a big bad werewolf like yourself would have heard me coming,” Sam teased.

“That’s it,” Alex tackled Sam to the ground and pinned her arms down, “Payback is a bitch.”

“Ouch,” She looked up the werewolf, “Damn, Alex, take me on a date first.”

Alex rolled her eyes and got up, “You’re insufferable.”

“I’m hilarious,” She stood up, “What were you doing out here anyways?”

“I was seeing what the boundaries of Lena’s protection wards were.”

“Mind if I tag along?”

“Are you going to continue to be annoying?”

“I’m not-,” She stopped when Alex gave her a look, “Alright fine. Just business then.”

They continued to walk the perimeter. Alex knew enough about wards and the magic to make them to know that even the strongest of them have a weak point somewhere. She had to find it and she wasn’t going to take any risks. Because it wasn’t just to protect herself, it wasn’t to protect Kara, it was to protect everyone. Everyone on Lena’s property and off. If Lillian wanted Lena for something, that meant she was planning something.

From what she understood, Lillian wasn’t the type to send a bunch of demons for someone so she could have tea and catch up. There had to be ulterior motives. Something she needed Lena for. But whatever she was devising, Alex was determined to stop it.

“Right here.”

Alex looked up to Sam, “What?”

“Right here,” She pointed to a part of the boundary, “It’s the weakest point. I can feel it.”

Alex ran her hand through the ward and over the area Sam had pointed out, “You’re right. It’s the soft spot. Good catch.”

“Oh, thanks. And um,” She looked down, “Sorry about earlier. I should’ve noticed that it wasn’t really a good time to mess around. You were really focused on something and I should’ve respected that.”

Alex set a hand on Sam’s shoulder causing her to look up, “It’s ok. And hey, you made up for it by finding the weak spot before I did. So, thanks.”

She smiled at her, “Glad I could help.”

“Now, let’s head inside. I can smell someone cooking and I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might seem like things are moving slow, but they're about to pick up in the next chapter. We're about to learn a few things. Lillian means business.


	7. Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get.... interesting. Buckle up, folks.

It was a pretty uneventful day. Kara and Alex went to work like any other day. Alex even managed to stop by the DSO and get information of Lillian. Yes, she referred to it as the DSO in her head. No, she’d never admit that to Kara. It wasn’t her fault that she held a valid point that it needed to be called SOMETHING. And she was so persistent in naming it as such that it had stuck with Alex.

Sadly, the information she was able to obtain was minimal at best. There wasn’t much that the database held. And she was pretty sure that there wasn’t much she was able to get a hold of that Lena didn’t already know. Being raised by Lillian probably allowed her to learn more about the woman than the books and data she copied.

She was currently laying on the couch in Lena’s living room reading some old book about high demons and their abilities. And to no surprise, there’s not much on the Luthors. Not in detail anyway. Big, bad, old, and scary strong. She groaned and set the book down on her face. She was getting nowhere.

“Good morning,” She heard a tired, yet cheery voice say.

She lifted up the book and turned to Nia, “Good evening.”

“Long day?”

“You don’t know the half of it.”

Nia let out a laugh, “Coffee?”

She debated it and decide it wouldn’t hurt. The extra caffeine couldn’t hurt, “Sure.”

When she made it to the island in the kitchen Nia had already started the coffee. Definitely using her vampire speed to prep everything. Nia opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of blood and turned to lean on the island facing her.

“Did you have dinner at all?”

“I had a couple protein bars earlier,” Alex shrugs.

“That doesn’t count! I happen to be in the mood for food. You want anything in particular,” She asks and takes a drink out of her bottle.

“Can I ask you something, Nia?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

“I don’t know many vampires that eat actual food. Is there a reason that-“

“I still do? Well, I’m still new at this whole vampire thing. So, it kinda helps me slowly adjust to the whole thing. But really, I just really like food. And I’m not about to let some supernatural change take that away from me.”

Alex laughed, “You sound like my sister.”

“Kara seems nice. Granted the lot of us haven’t had too many conversations considering we just met. But all of you seem like good people. From the little time we’ve known eachother. Even if I have been asleep for half of it.”

“Is that coffee I smell? At this hour,” Sam walks into the kitchen and join them at the island.

“Yeah. I’m gonna be up for a while trying to find something about Lillian in a stack of old books. Care to join?”

“As tempting as that is, hard pass. I’ve got to meet up with a few of my connections on the streets. See if they know anything.”

Both woman give Sam a concerned look.

“What? Don’t look so surprised. I’ve had to hide my whole life. So, having secret and sometimes shady connections is necessary.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Alex commented.

The sound of the front door opening was heard throughout the house. Footsteps made their way to the kitchen where everyone was. It was Lena. She looked like she was ready to leave even though she had just gotten home.

“You ready to go, Nia,” She asked.

Nia tilted her head slightly, “Go?”

“Yes, go. Tonight is training night, remember?”

Alex gave a look, “Training night?”

Lena walked up between Alex and Sam, “I take Nia out to more human populated areas throughout the night and see how her control over her need to feed improves.”

Nia reached over and placed a hand over Alex’s, “I’ll have to raincheck on dinner. But help yourselves to whatever.”

The two headed out as Sam and Alex watched them leave. Sam turn to the werewolf after she heard the door close, “So, what do you say we try and find some food for us?”

“Better make extra for Kara. If we don’t, she’ll be super crabby.”

Lena and Nia finally made it to the park. It was their last stop for the night. There wasn’t a lot of people, but enough to cause an itch in the back of the young fledgling’s throat. Uncomfortable, but bearable. Nia felt a little pride stir up when she realized just how long she had lasted. On a good night, they would have gone home nearly 2 hours ago. But when Lena gave her the option to stay out a bit longer, Nia was quite eager to see just how long she could make it through.

Lena had mentioned that she was proud of the progress that she had made in her short time as a vampire and insisted they should celebrate. Nia, humble as she is, said they didn’t need to since she still wasn’t the best at holding back. But Lena said that was utter nonsense and walked off to get them both some ice cream from a store across the street. Nia had been too distracted about the fact that she really was looking forward to the ice cream and her thoughts of how far she’d come, she didn’t hear the footsteps behind her.

By the time Lena could sense them, it had been too late. She left the store and made it back to where she left the younger woman. Gone. Nia was gone. The smell of fire and small pile of ash let her know that she had put up a fight, but ultimately wasn’t good enough. She was gone.

Nia awoke with a pounding in her head. The room felt as though it was slowly moving. Her limbs tingled with a certain dull ache. After a few deep breaths, she opened her eyes to find herself chained up in a dark room. She could see, but even with her vampire senses, it was hard to make out what was in the room. She panicked and tried to move, but was stopped. Her wrists were bound by chains. Strong enough that her vampire strength couldn’t break them.

“Relax, young one. Trying to break out of those will only cause you harm,” A deep voice spoke out into the darkness.

Nia’s eyes shot towards the direction of the voice. It was an older man with dark skin. He looked a bit worse for wear, but gave her a kind smile, “Don’t be alarmed. I mean you no harm. We are both here for one reason. Lillian. Where as I’m here because I was thought to be a threat. You are here because of your connection to her daughter. Lena.”

“How do you know about Lena? Who are you?”

“My name is J’onn. I knew this day would eventually come, Nia Nal.”

“How-“

“Your mother and I were good friends. Priests and oracles often worked together. And we had for years.”

“Wait, priest? You knew she was an oracle? I’m so confused.”

“I know. Your mother told me this day would come. Told me that you’d be one of the 5 who’d be apart of the old prophecy.”

“Prophecy?”

“It is an old one. One that many have forgotten. 5 beings of different origins brought together by destiny. Each connected in some way. They will be the only thing that will stop the hell on Earth that is to come.”

“And I’m one of them? But I’m not- I’m not as strong as the others. I’m barely a vampire!”

“Nia, I have known you since before you were born. You are stronger than you know. There are things your mother was unable to tell you. Things that make you special. But you must be careful who you tell. If many found out about you, it could end very badly.”

“I understand. Well, maybe not entirely, but I get some of it.”

J’onn nodded, “Good. Now, let’s get you out of here,” the shackles around his wrists fell, “This old light priest still has a few tricks up his sleeve.”

He made his way over to Nia and mumbled something under his breath. A small flash shot over the chains that held her and they fell. She gave a thank you as he helped her up. The door to the room burst open and J’onn turned to her, “I’m sorry for this.”

Before she could ask what, she was pushed through a board. There was the sound of glass breaking. A window. He had pushed her out a window. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. She watched as men, most likely demons of some sort, rushed into the room. J’onn turn back to them. He was ready to fight.

She looked around as she fell and noticed she had been a few stories up. Her body reacted on its own and turned around. The landing wasn’t too hard, but the moment her feet touched the ground, she took off. She ran for a half mile before she stopped. Not paying attention to where she stopped, a car blared its horn at her and she jumped out of the way. The smell of humans around her was stronger than normal.

The thought made her stop. Adrenaline finally wore off and she took in her surroundings. He was right. She was different, special. She looked at her hands that were covered in a golden orange light. Then to the source of it. She was standing in direct sunlight. And she wasn’t getting burnt at all.


End file.
